


Sleepy

by David_Schoof



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/David_Schoof/pseuds/David_Schoof
Summary: hiii ^-^ !!I wrote a short story for my friend to help them sleep uwu, thought I would put it here.POV Yuuri
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sleepy

I'm sitting here... just sitting. My heart is pounding, but my limbs are heavy and I can't move.   
The reason? I wish I could make you feel it, because I have no words to accurately explain.  
Before me on the floor lies my idol, fast asleep. His face like marble, sleek and smooth, yet able to be moulded easily. Or at least I would imagine. Of course I would never try.  
I don't know what to do but just stare. It's such a calming sight. How can someone be like this? In perfect serenity being gazed at by a stranger. I imagine somehow he knows. That thought scares me.  
He is wearing one of our robes, like any other guest at any other time. He seems comfortable in it, that's good. At least he's wearing something.  
It's loose on him.  
I flows around his shoulders, like a river flows around the rocks, sculpted to perfection by the touch of the water. The collar runs form his shoulder over his chest, moving slowly as he breathes.  
Breathe, I feel my face starting to tingle. I should probably-  
He moves. With a subtle grunt he shifts to his side, wrapping his arm around the sleeping poodle next to him. It doesn't bother him at all that the dog's paws are pushing against him, the nails making small indents in his skin. They are in complete harmony. They must sleep like that a lot.  
My eyes are getting heavy and if it wasn't for the tension in my neck, I would let my head hang. I'm probably just tired from shuffling snow and dragging luggage around. I let my eyes drift.  
His back is turned to me. His light hair is reflecting the warm light of the room. It's short enought to leave his nape exposed, which is covered in soft, white baby hairs. I imagine they're soft anyway. It's a nice contrast to the dark green fabric that covers the rest of him.  
I'm surprised by how broad he looks. Maybe it's because he isn't in his usual form fitting, flowy atire. Maybe it's because I've never been this close to him.  
I look at his shoulderblades glide slowly under the robe. Where the fabric of the sleeve and the body meet, there is a fold created by a pinch under his arm. I follow the fold with my eyes down his back to the waistband, a line going up, making a valley in the bunches of green. I skip over them. Then it's a smooth way down from his hip along his leg to where the trousers end. Then more skin.  
I look at his feet, they are bare.  
Strangely enough, that is a part of him I have never seen. Even before, in the onsen, they were obscured by the water. I can see the years and years of training in them. Every single discolouration represents days of hard work. Some are old, some are recent.  
I don't know how long I've been sitting here by now. Everything is quiet except for the sound of dreaming dog paws scratching over the ground. The three of us are in our own world. But there is still a strict divide between me, and them. Me, and him.  
I don't want that divide.  
I want our world to be small and safe. No rapids, only calm streams, hugging the rocks.  
Trying not to wake them up, I get on my knees and manoeuvre myself around the table as carefully as I can. I am now so close to him I can feel the warmth of his body. I lay down on my side, only an inch away from him. I hold my breath.  
Nothing. His shoulders keep moving as they have done, and will continue to do. He's not waking up.  
I move my body closer to his. We are now only separated by a few layers of clothing. His lower back is against my stomach and his shoulders are against my chest. I can feel him slowly push against me as he inhales. Finally, my heartbeat is calming down a little. I take a deep breath. He smells flowery. Not the dense perfumy smell of summer flowers, or lavender, but like a wildflower, just after it rains. I close my eyes to take in the scent.  
Not in a million years would I have predicted myself doing something so bold, and yet, it feels right. It's not like I made the first move here, mister 'shows up at my house naked.' I can barely conceive that that is the same person who is now sleeping so innocently on my floor.  
Warm, soft and rigid. Let the river envelop it. I lift my arm and lay my hand on his waist. It is firm and muscular, but curves into a slope I can't help but let my hand slide down. I glide my hand over the fabric, feeling the bumps and ridges of the muscle underneath. My fingers find the thick edge of the robe. I rub it between my thumb and my finger. I'm not sure.  
I turn my head to look at the soft tufts a short reach away from me. If I move just a little... I wiggle my way up. I'm clumsy, I'm not used to this. My thigh bumps into him. He lets out a little sound. I can't place it. It's almost like a small sigh. It gives me butterflies.  
I squeeze the material in my hand as I move my face closer. I can't believe I'm so close. Everytime I exhale it sends a small gust of wind through the white fluff and makes little bumps appear on his skin. I touch my lips to his neck. It is the softest thing I have felt in my life. I press them on a little stronger. His hair is tickling my nose. I don't mind.  
I want to linger here for as long as I can, but I feel compelled to go higher and bury myself more in his silky locks. I feel... I...  
I let my grip of the robe falter and move away from the greenery to touch the stone. My hand slides over the marble. It's just as smooth as it looks, but it yields to my fingers.  
I move my hand higher. I feel a shiver.  
My arm is now hooked under his, my palm resting on the flat of his pec. I can feel his heartbeat. It's slow, but strong. I lean more of my weight against him and concentrate on feeling the pulses resonate through my fingers. I let the rhythm take over until my whole body moves in sync with it. I slow my breathing. I'm on the edge of falling into the warm embrace of darkness that will make me part of this wonderful little universe. I let my hand drop to find a warm, cosy nook where it can take shelter. I now have him fully in my grip.  
I am surrounded by the smell of flowers, the sensation of warm rock and the pulsing and breathing of nature. This perfectly tranquil world that I am becoming a part of as the new stream, flowing into the night.

The end.


End file.
